


smalls towns and plane tickets

by megisnotcool



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asshole Abby, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Cuddles, F/M, Flirty, Gay Jasper, Pansexual Octavia, gay monty, little angst, more tags will be added, planes, so many homos idek, so much fluff omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megisnotcool/pseuds/megisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was never much of a social butterfly. She kept to herself and had little friends in her hometown.<br/>So when she sees a familiar face on a plane ride home, she can't quite out her finger on who it is.<br/>Until she reads his boarding pass.<br/>Bellamy Blake.</p><p>or</p><p>clarke and bellamy meet at the airport and end up going to the same school and live like 2 minutes away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. is this seat taken

CLARKE

Clarke slowly pushed through the crowded airport to her gate.

She'd checked at least twelve times to make sure she was heading to the right gate, but she could never be too sure.

She saw the dark sign stick out against the light pearly color of the walls.

B6

She hurriedly made her way to the front desk, accidentally stepping on some poor guys foot.

"Hi, um, Clarke Griffin, signing in for the Portland, Oregon flight." She huffed out, making sure her bags were all there and all zipped tightly.

The woman stared at her until she looked up again.

"I'm sorry," Clarke mumbled, "what?"

The woman just glanced down at her hand where she was holding Clarke's boarding pass.

Clarke felt the red rise into her cheeks and she shyly grabbed it and rolled her suitcase to a seat in the remotely empty gate area.

She sat in a comfy chair, hoping that she'd find some way to stay awake.

Those plans were soon demolished when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a faint voice.

"Lady, uh, girl, ma'am," There was a pause and a bit of struggle when the voice next said, "Clarke?"

Clarke opened her eyes and found them staring right into chocolate brown ones.

"Oh, um hi." She grumbled and rubbed her eyes as she re-positioned herself.

She then got a closer look at the person who had awoken her from her slumber.

He looked slightly familiar with his dark hair and tan complexion, his freckles dancing across his cheeks.

"The plane's here, Princess." He smiled at her.

"I'm not a princess." She grumbled but it sounded more like gibberish.

Clarke soon recollected her self and got up as the B section was boarding.

She made her way to the back, and less crowded, section of the plane. She slowed down when she saw a familiar set of dark curls.

She put her suitcase in the overhead bin and slung her carry-on onto one shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" She asks, sitting down anyway.

"Princess, you've decided to join me! No, it's not taken." He smirked

She rolled her eyes playfully and tucked her bag under the seat in front of her.

Soon everyone was loaded onto the plane and the row was only Clarke and her random encounter.

The plane took off and began souring. A random bump caught Clarke off guard and she let out a small yelp.

The guy next to her smirked.

"Want me to hold your hand, Princess?"

This was going to be a long flight.


	2. sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plane fun!!

"Sunsets are kinda my thing." Clarke said while climbing over him with her phone in the picture mode.

He just smirked at her.

She took the picture before looking at him and seeing the smirk that plastered to his face.

"What?"

He just shrugged and continued smirking at her.

She was about to yell at him when she realized she was sitting in his lap.

She scrambled off as he laughed. She re-buckled into her seat and glared at him for causing her the embarrassment before turning to face the back of the seat in front of her.

He noticed her flustered manner and chuckled to himself.

"It's okay, Princess. I don't mind."

Clarke's head snapped towards him, sending him an angry glare that wasn't as angry as she hoped it would be.

He put his hand up in surrender and let out another chuckle.

Clarke shook her head at this and pulled out her phone, hoping to get her mind off the guy sitting next to her. She tapped on a game and was a few minutes into playing it when he spoke again.

"I am boss at that game"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I bet I'm better." Clarke said confidently before turning back to her phone.

"Bring it on, Princess."

He pulled out his phone and they both began playing, each frantically trying to get ahead of the other.

Soon the game ended and he had won.

"Told you I would win." He grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah well I don't think you're all that Mr.-" She reached for his pass but he quickly snatched it away.

"What if I like being mysterious?"

Clarke quickly grabbed it out of his hand.

"Then that's too bad Mr.-"

Once again she was stopped, but not because he had grabbed it from her. It was because she recognized his last name.

"Blake?" It came out more a question than a statement and he caught that.

"Bellamy Blake. What about it?"

Clarke's eyes were wide. That's why she had recognized him. He was Octavia Blake's older brother.

"That's where I know you from!" Clarke said a little too enthusiastically, earning a raised eyebrow from Bellamy.

"Octavia Blake's older brother!"

Bellamy chuckled slightly

"Small world."

"Not really, I mean your sister is the lead cheerleader in school. The fact that we live in the same town, maybe. Now that I think about it that's probably what you meant and I should shut up now." Clarke rambled, speeding up a bit at the end.

Bellamy chuckled at her and shook his head.

"So what street do you live on?"

Clarke eyes widened. Were they friends? Acquaintances? Were they going to be after this flight?

"Oh, I live over on Oakland Drive." She said hesitantly. (AN, I couldn't think of a better name okay?)

"Really? I live on Timber Circle." He said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. (AN, refer to last note)

Clarke felt almost guilty at the fact that she was happy he lived 2 minutes away from her. She had almost forgotten about her boyfriend while she was with Bellamy.

"Wow, that's," she took a breathe, "close."

He nodded, noticing her hesitation.

"Well, Bellamy, I am going to spend at least some of this flight reading my book."

He looked, disappointed to say the least, but nodded and turned to his phone.

A little while later, the attendants came around with drinks. But as Clarke grabbed her drink, the plane hit some turbulence. Her drink went all over her white, and now semi-see-through, blouse.

Clarke threw her book, that was sitting on her lap, to Bellamy who, thankfully, caught it.

Of course the seat-belt sign was on so not only could Clarke not get a shirt from her suitcase, but she also couldn't go to the bathroom to change into it anyway.

She sighed and tucked her knees up to he chest. She had almost forgot that Bellamy was there until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

He had taken off his jacket and was shoving it towards her silently. She was surprised to say the least, but quickly grabbed it and draped it around herself.

"Cliche much?" She chuckled

He shrugged.

She started shivering and wrapped the jacket tighter around her. Clarke was having mixed emotions about this flight.

On one hand, she wanted to get of this flight and get as far away from the cocky asshole as she could. But on the other hand, spending this time with Bellamy had been surprisingly enjoyable.

"Thank you, for the jacket. It was really nice of you."

He smiled an actual, genuine smile before shrugging again.

She was semi-confused at his behavior, but decided to leave it alone.

After a while of silence, Clarke decided to take a nap.

She soon fell asleep to a dream that she hardly remembered.

"Princess?"

Clarke's eyes shot open.

Bellamy had moved to the seat next to her and had a look of concern on his face. She didn't realize why until she noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?"

She felt choked up and didn't know how to respond.

"I-um-not really."

Bellamy pulled up the arm chair between them and pulled Clarke into his arms.

She started crying again. This time into the haven that was Bellamy's arms. But she wasn't crying over her dream, she was crying over the fact that not even her boyfriend Finn had made her feel safe.

But there in Bellamy Blake's arms, she had never felt safer.


	3. partly cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more plane fun!?!!

Clarke stayed in Bellamy's arms for a few minutes before she thought of Finn and slowly pulled away from him.

"Thanks." She meant it when she said thank you. He didn't have to do that. He didn't even have to give her his jacket, but he did.

He just shrugged, but this time he had a grin on his face.

They had to be sitting there, just staring, for at least 2 minutes before a huge bump came and caused Clarke to gasp.

She leaned so she could see the window behind Bellamy and realized it was storming outside.

"Are you kidding me? Partly cloudy my ass." Clarke hated flying through storms, but it was too late now.

Bellamy chuckled before grabbing his carry on and moving it to the middle seat.

"Wow Bellamy, just can't get enough of me huh?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes before digging through his bag. He pulled out a riddles book.

"Seriously? Riddles?"

He shrugged and flipped the book open.

Clarke moved closer to him and sat against him so she could see.

"Air. Darkness. A towel. A chair. You don't have anything harder?" Clarke shot at him.

"Slow down, Princess. I think my brain is going to explode trying to listen to you."

"So I should keep talking?" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. She saw his face change and a smirk appeared on his face. She didn't like the way he looked amused.

She was about to ask him what was so funny, but he suddenly shot his hand into her side and she squeaked.

"Oh my god, you asshole."

But Bellamy was laughing too hard to hear her.

"Did you seriously just taze me? What are you? 9?"

Bellamy just kept laughing.

Clarke sighed.

The seat-belt sign switched to off so Clarke quickly reached into her bin to get her bag.

She set it on the row an dug out her hoodie and threw it on.

She quickly zipped her bag and put it back in the overhead bin before sitting back down.

"So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna retry that nap now."

He just shook his head and went back to his book of riddles.

Clarke set her head back and eventually fell asleep.

\--------

Clarke woke up with her head on Bellamy's shoulder and Bellamy's head resting on hers.

She slowly blinked before scanning the scene with her eyes. She moved her neck a little to try and get out the knot in her muscles.

"Comfy, Princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Not really actually"

Bellamy sat up and stretched, giving Clarke a chance to do the same.

She turned to Bellamy, about to say something, but stopped.

"Oh my god, did I drool on you?"

Bellamy chuckled and looked at his left shoulder.

"More than you did when I last checked."

Clarke's eyes went wide.

"You knew I was drooling?"

Bellamy nodded, smirking.

"Well, when a random damp spot appears on my shoulder where your mouth is, one could only assume you drool."

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes but only chuckled.

If she would ever even start to drool on Finn, he would flip out.

"I also got a picture."

Her head snapped to Bellamy.

"You what?" She spit out.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his gallery. The last item on there was a selfie of him with a drooling Clarke on his shoulder.

Clarke thought it was almost a cute picture, aside from the drool part.

"Well I gotta say," Clarke said, rolling her neck, "you make a shitty pillow"

He chuckled.

"Your head isn't the most comfortable thing either, Princess."

She was about to say another witty response, but she was interrupted.

"We are entering final descent. Please put up seat-back trays and put your seats in upright and locked position."

Clarke pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"Shit." She muttered to herself.

Since her flight was delayed, the rental car lot was now closed.

"Problem, Princess?"

"Only the fact that I don't have a ride home."

He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"The rental car place is closed and the bus doesn't run this late."

"Well, there's a simple solution to that problem."

This time it was Clarke to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"You're smart, Princess. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you."

Suddenly, it clicked.

"You wanna give me a ride home?"

"Unless you have a problem riding with a filthy peasant, Princess."

"You really don't have to, Bellamy"

"Well I insist, Clarke."

"I almost thought you forgot my name since you call me Princess so often."

"Yea yea, Princess. You gonna accept my proposal or not?"

Clarke didn't see the harm in going with him and it wasn't like she had anyone to give her a ride.

In all their bickering, they hadn't noticed the plane getting lower to the ground until they actually landed.

Clarke didn't respond until they had pulled up to the gate.

"Sure"

Bellamy smirked and nodded before gathering his things.

Clarke got up and grabbed her bag. She slung her carry-on over her shoulder and wheeled her bag into the waiting area.

She stood and waited for Bellamy. He walked into the area and Clarke went up beside him and walked next to him.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to the parking lot and getting my car so I can drive us home."

She nodded and followed behind him to the parking lot.

They reached his car about 5 minutes later.

Bellamy took their bags and threw them in the trunk and then unlocked the doors.

Clarke hopped into the car and buckled up while Bellamy did the same.

They got on the road and were soon on their way home.

"So you're not gonna murder me, right?"

Bellamy chuckled

"Just don't get on my bad side."

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.

They soon entered their hometown of Jaha and made their way to Clarke's street.

When they finally pulled up in front of Clarke's house, she saw the lights on.

"Oh great, my mom's home."

"And that's bad because?"

Clarke sighed.

"She's gonna interrogate me about everything." Especially you.

He just shrugs.

He hops out of the car before walking around the other side and helping Clarke get out.

Once Clarke is standing, he gets her bag and sets it in front of her.

"You're good to go."

"Thanks, Bellamy, for everything."

"It was no big deal."

Clarke just shrugged before grabbing her bag.

"See you around?"

Bellamy nods and gets in his car.

"See ya around, Princess." He yells before driving off.

Clarke smiles and wheels her bag up to the front door.

She unlocks the door and takes a deep breathes before shoving the door open and going inside.


	4. not a stranger anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn and abby are accusing, clarke is crying, bellamy is comforting. LOTS OF FLUFF FFS

"Where have you been?" is the first thing that Clarke hears when she walks into her house.

"My flight was delayed." Clarke shrugs.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Abby barks.

"I didn't think you'd be home."

Clarke turns around to go into her room to set her bag down, but knocks right into someone

"Finn!" She wraps her arms around him.

He hesitantly reciprocates.

"Hey, babe. How did you get home? I thought the rental car lot was closed, I was waiting for a text or call."

Clarke gulped. She was expecting this question from her mother, who she could easily avoid, but Finn was a lot harder to deal with.

"I got a ride home." Clarke tried to act calm and get Finn to shrug it off, but shrug it off was the exact opposite of what he did.

"From who?" Finn raised his eyebrows, raising his voice slightly.

"This guy named-"

"You got a ride home from a stranger?" Finn yelled, raising his voice a lot more than slightly.

"He's not a stranger!" Then she paused.

"Anymore." She mumbled.

Clarke could practically see the anger radiating off of Finn.

"And I suppose he has a girlfriend?"

Clarke shrugged, her eyes on her feet.

"And I suppose he knows you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no, but-"

Finn shoved Clarke away from him, sending her stumbling backwards, tripping, but Finn was already out the door.

Clarke was sitting on her floor, an immense pain forming in her head, processing what just happened. Then, she heard Abby speak.

"You cheated on Finn with a man you just met?" Abby spat at Clarke.

"I said nothing about cheating on him!"

Abby stood up.

"Exactly." She glared, before walking outside and getting in her car, driving off.

Clarke collapsed to the ground and cried for a long time.

After a while she got up and walked to her bedroom with her bags.

She pulled out her book, intending to read and escape out of reality, but was surprised when a piece of paper fell out.

Scribbled in handwriting she didn't recognize, was a phone number she also didn't recognize.

Bellamy

Before she knew what she was doing, she had dialed his number and called.

His voice was rough when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, were you asleep? I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

Clarke was about to hang up when he interrupted.

"No no, what's up Princess?"

Clarke hesitated. What was she supposed to say.

"Do you happen to have some ibuprofen? We don't have any and I need some."

There was silence on the other end.

"What happened?"

"I have a headache."

"I have a younger sister, Clarke. I know when something is wrong."

Clarke sighed.

"I got into a little bit of a fight with my boyfriend. He shoved me and I fell and hit my hea-"

"He what?"

Clarke immediately regretted telling him.

There was commotion on the other end and soon she heard his car start. He's coming over.

Soon, she heard his car pull in and he hung up.

She sat up and walked over to the door, opening it right before he knocked.

He froze and looked at her, taking in her features, his eyes lingering over hers, obviously noticing she had been crying.

In one swift movement, he had swooped her up into his arms and had stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked between laughs.

"Treating you like the Princess that you are."

Clarke just giggled, giggled, and shook her head.

He plopped her down on her bed before kicking his shoes off and sitting criss-cross on her bed.

He got a serious look on his face.

"Why were you too fighting?"

Clarke sat up and adjusted to that she was across from him.

"He was mad that I got a ride from a stranger, that was a guy, that didn't know I had a boyfriend."

"So he shoved you?"

Clarke nodded.

"Where was your mom at this time. Wasn't she home?"

Clarke sighed

"She was home alright. As watching enough to infer that I cheated on Finn."

Bellamy stared at Clarke as if he could see right through her.

"Bitch."

Clarke chuckled, humorlessly.

Suddenly, her phone started buzzing violently.

"Oh my god, it's him."

Bellamy's eyes widened.

Clarke sighed and answered.

"What do you want Finn?"

"Clarke, I'm sorry, can I come back over?"

"No you can't come back over. Now or tomorrow or the day after that. I'm through with your short temper and how untrustworthy you are."

"Well, that's ironic, cause you obviously should be the untrustworthy one."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the other woman, Clarke. I've had a girlfriend long before you and still do."

"Nice lies."

"You wish. Her name is Raven, she's a mechanic and better than you at mostly everything."

Clarke froze. She felt her eyes start to burn with tears.

"You asshole, I never want to see you again. I-I hate you." She hung up and threw her phone down before breaking down into sobs for the second time that night.

She felt the bed shift and Bellamy wrapped his arms around her.

She turned and sobbed into his chest.

"I hate him so much. I hate him so fucking much."

Bellamy just held her, running his hands through her hair, calming her down to the point she was almost asleep.

He pulled the covers downs and pulled them over Clarke.

He got up and walked out of the room.

Clarke felt like bursting into sobs again as soon as he left. She lie awake for five more minutes and jumps as Bellamy walks back in.

"You can go home, you know."

Bellamy scoffs.

"And leave you alone? Yeah, I don't think so."

He climbed in next to her, but gave her some space between them this time.

"He cheated on me." She whispered, so quiet he could hardly hear her.

"What?"

"More like he cheated on Raven. I was the other woman our whole relationship."

Bellamy stared at her, almost as if he was looking for something to say.

"I didn't even know." Her voice cracked, showing how close she was to crying.

Bellamy put his arms around her, whispering things like "he's an idiot" and "he doesn't deserve you" to her until she fell asleep.

Once again, in Bellamy's arms.


	5. surprise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abby is an asshole like usual so clarke needs some cheering up

Clarke woke up without Bellamy there. She assumed he had woken up early an left or just left in the night. So when she got up to get breakfast and saw his car in the driveway she was confused. Well, until she heard the water running.

She rolled her eyes and poured herself some cereal. She hadn't even noticed her mother sitting at the table until she spoke.

"So I see you had company last night."

Clarke almost dropped her bowl of cereal from shock, as well as anger.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything." Clarke growled.

"You don't have a boyfriend to cheat on anymore so I doubt that's true."

Clarke slammed her bowl down.

"Bellamy is here because last night I got accused of something I didn't do and was so broken that he drove over and helped me through it. He helped me when Finn called and told me that he had been cheating on me our whole relationship. So don't you dare say that I'm the one in the wrong or that Bellamy is either because we didn't do anything and I don't care what you say!"

"Uh, Good morning?"

Clarke's head snapped to where Bellamy stood, hair still wet, with a shocked look on his face.

"B-Bellamy, hi."

Abby stood.

"I think you should leave, now."

Bellamy's eyes flickered to Clarke before he gave a quick nod and headed into Clarke's room to get his stuff.

Clarke turned to her mother and glared.

"If he leaves, I'm going with him."

Abby chuckled without humor.

"You think I care?"

Clarke poured out her cereal and ran to get her phone and shoes.

Bellamy stared at her.

"What? I'm coming with you."

Bellamy just shrugged, a smirk on his face.

Clarke walked out of the house without a word to Abby, hopping into the passenger seat of Bellamy's truck.

Bellamy got in and started the car.

Clarke laid her head back, closing her eyes.

It had been about 5 minutes and Clarke realized it was way past the time that it would've taken to get to Bellamy's house.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet a couple of my friends at Dave and Buster's."

"Why?"

"Because there's an upset princess, and we can't have that."

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to her comfortable position until they got to Dave and Buster's.

They got inside and were immediately met with two boys jumping on Bellamy.

"Jesus Christ you guys!"

They laughed.

The 2 boys soon turned their attention to Clarke.

"I'm Clarke."

Clarke held out her hand but got bombarded with hugs instead.

The shaggy haired one introduced himself as Jasper and the Asian one was Monty.

The first game they walked up to was a trivia game.

"Oh, you're going down, Clarke."

Clarke smirked.

"Bring it on, Jasper."

The two ended up tying while Monty and Bellamy were way behind.

The next game was basketball, which Clarke was horrible at, but still she somehow managed to get a better score than Monty.

Then they got to the racing games, in which Clarke and Bellamy dominated in.

"Clarke versus Bellamy 1 versus 1!" Jasper pleaded.

They both agreed, gloating that they would win.

Bellamy was in first until Clarke rammed him into the side and he spun out, causing Clarke to take the lead.

"Cheater!" Bellamy laughed.

"It's called strategy."

They were neck and neck the whole race, passing each other on and off.

It was the last run of the final lap and Clarke was ahead.

Bellamy rammed Clarke and she spun out, causing Bellamy to win.

"Noooo!" Clarke exaggerated.

"It's called strategy." Bellamy teased.

That earned him a punch in the chest from Clarke.

They continued playing these games and racking up points until they had hardly any money left on their cards.

They walked into the shop where they could redeem their points.

Clarke and Jasper both gasped and pointed when they saw the stuffed unicorn from Despicable Me. As much as Clarke hated the minions, she loved the movie.

"Oh my god, i need it."

Jasper checked the card that him and Monty shared and pouted at the fact that he din't have even close to the right amount to get it.

Bellamy and Clarke, on the other hand, had just below it. If they won at least one more jackpot of 500 they could get it.

"Shit, just under."

"I can get another jackpot. I'll win it for you."

Clarke stared at Bellamy.

"We only have enough money for like 4 spins on the big jackpot wheel."

Bellamy smirked.

"Good enough for me."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but followed him over to the machine anyway.

The first two spins he got 50 points, which he complained about.

The third spin, as the wheel neared the 1000 ticket area, it landed on 90. Which earned an exasperated groan from Bellamy.

The fourth spin was when everyone held their breath. The wheel seemed to spin in slow motion. 50, 10, 40, 60, 30, 500, 70. The wheel continued on spinning. 50, 300, 10. The wheel finally slowed. 100. 200. 300. 1000. It stopped, but right as everyone got ready to celebrate, it flicked back down to 300.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bellamy screamed at the machine and fell to his knees in a very over dramatic manner.

They all laughed. Clarke put her hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"We can't always get what we want."

"10 points. 10 points away!" He shakes his head.

She grabs the point card and scanned it in a Fruit Ninja machine. She soon finished the quick game and got 613 points.

"I knew we had enough money and could get enough here, I just wanted to see you try to win on that rigged machine."

Bellamy glared at Clarke, but she just stuck out her tongue and walked back over to the points store.

"Hi, I'd like one of the fluffy unicorns. For her." Bellamy explains.

The clerk smiles widely at him and quickly gets the hook to get it down for them.

She gave it to Bellamy, along with the points card with the left over points.

Bellamy turned and gave the plush animal to Clarke.

She let out a girlish squeal that she almost regret making, but in the moment it felt appropriate.

Jasper and Monty walk up to the counter and ask for a minion plushy. Clark rolls her eyes and hopes this is some cruel joke. The clerk gets one for them and hands it to Jasper. Monty jumps onto Jasper's backs and Jasper starts running and screaming about a bonfire and a sacrifice. 

Clarke laughs and begins to follow them, but waits for Bellamy to catch up. They start walking in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more comfortable and nice. It was silence among the chaos. Well, until chaos came hurdling at them in the form of two gay boys and a minion plush.

"Clarke, we're having a bonfire tonight! You should come!" Monty inquires, hopping off of Jasper's back. He holds up the plush minion. "We're gonna burn this piece of shit."

Jasper walks over and slings an arm around her shoulders, "Come on Clarke, you've got to come!"

Clarke rolls her eyes, laughing. Finally, she shrugs, "Sure." The boys celebrate their victory before locking hands and skipping out of Dave and Busters like maniacs.

 

"Your friends are, um-, interesting." Clarke chuckles. Bellamy nods and chuckles with her. They watch as they skip onto the road, flicking off the cars honking at them. 

Clarke hops into Bellamy's truck and buckles up. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Bellamy asked her once he got in. She knew she should go home and face her mother, but she really couldn't.

"Surprise me."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is the first work I've ever done so constructive criticism is allowed!


End file.
